The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Helichrysum, botanically known as Helichrysum×amorginum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Amber Cluster’. The new cultivar originated from an open pollination made in Derby, Chaddesden, United Kingdom in Spring 1999. The female parent was the Helichrysum plant ‘Ruby Cluster’ (unpatented) while the male parent was one of a range of Helichrysum amorginum hybrids.
In Summer 2001 a single plant was selected for its amber flower buds. This selection was asexually propagated by vegetative cuttings and further evaluated in Derby, Chaddesden, United Kingdom to confirm the uniformity and stability of its characteristics. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.